rosrpakatsukifandomcom-20200214-history
Death
Born in blood, raised in blood, and set to make the world perish in blood. Death is like his name, a bringer of the end. The cure to the unspoken cruelty which rules this world. Unforgiving and ruthless, none is to be feared more than Death himself. Background Information A child of 'faith', Death was born from the reincarnations of the son and daughter of the sage of six path. The chance of this happening being less than one in billions, it has always led people to believe he was the savior of the light that the world needed. He who amidst flames would purge the world of darkness. As a young child, Death, then name Izaya, had the life anyone could dream of. His parents were powerful and good-hearted people who stood at the respect of all of Uzoshiogakure. He was raised and praised for the unique power he was born with, helped to grow rather than live a sheltered life. At least... up until the point where Izaya got too powerful. Jealousy consumed his father first; a man of such stamina that he kept on fighting even after Izaya dismembered every one of his limbs. Next came his mother, called an angel by some, who's Ninjutsu were poweful enough to drive Izaya into a corner. Sure Death was to follow, he closed his eyes, spread his arms, ready for what to come, ready to lose everything he had. But that's when she appeared... The Black Witch. She plucked Izaya from the grasp of death before turning his mother into nothing more than a smoldering pile of bones. Deceased due to the events of Profane winds of Suna Personality & Behavior (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc.) Appearance (You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed.) Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Summons: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path – Can only be used to Seal one of the beasts whenever a Jinchuruuki or Tailed beast is captured or subdued. This process takes several days and then stores the chakra inside the statue. After capturing all beasts, Akatsuki plans to use this chakra to create a special kind weapon that will ‘cleanse’ the ninja world. The Statue stands hidden in Akatsuki’s current base of operations; which seems to be its permanent resting place. Furthermore, Death can summon a number of terrifying beasts and can even summon several of these at the same time. He can also summon people who he turned into a path as per the Six Paths of Pain technique. Ninjutsu - Death knows each Nature transformation and is capable of using two jutsu, rank B or less, of each element. (Will be listed when used irp) Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template